


the ballad of mick and juno

by aromanticpicard



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mentions of Death, Mentions of alcohol, POV Second Person, episode 2.04 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromanticpicard/pseuds/aromanticpicard
Summary: Mick Mercury and Juno Steel have been best friends since they were eleven years old.





	the ballad of mick and juno

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very quickly so if there's any errors or anything I'm sorry!!

You're eleven years old and there's a new kid in town. You don't notice him at first, don't see him around much, but you notice him at the edge of the group one day as you're leaning against your hovercycle, describing how glorious the rest of the city outside of Oldtown is (or how glorious you imagine it must be - you've never actually seen it, not that you'd ever admit that to anyone).

You're twelve and you kill Annie Wire. You didn't mean to, none of you did, but it happened anyway and you feel terrible but there's nothing you can do to change it and _no, Sasha, we can't go to the police -_

You're fifteen and Ben Steel dies. Juno shows up at your house in the middle of the night, refusing to talk much. Your parents aren't home - won't be for days - so you invite Juno in and dig out your parents' small alcohol supply. The news about Ben comes out in little bits and pieces as Juno gets drunker, until Juno is slumped on the couch, sobbing into your shoulder Eventually he falls asleep, your arms wrapped tightly around him, his head resting on your chest.

You're seventeen and Juno basically lives at your house at this point. He doesn't say much about it, but you know his mom has been really bad ever since the incident that killed Ben. You don't blame Juno for wanting out, and honestly you're glad for his company, and that he's hanging out with you instead of getting wasted and dying in some ditch somewhere.

You're eighteen and your only friends in the world are leaving you behind. School never was your thing, but hey, you made it through high school - a stroke of good luck you never thought you'd have. You're eighteen and Juno is going to school to work for the HCPD, Sasha is...you don't even know what school Sasha is gonna go to but it's good and it's far away from Oldtown, and you...you're staying here. You're eighteen and you don't know what you're gonna do, not on your own; not with Juno and Sasha both gone - _you guys gotta stay in touch, you hear me? I ain't losing you guys too._

You're twenty-two and you hear through the grapevine that Juno and Sasha have had some kind of falling-out. It's been a couple months since you spoke to either of them. _Maybe if you'd talked to them both more, you could have stopped this,_ you tell yourself. _You could have saved our group._

You're thirty-seven when a day that you thought would be a fun get-together with your old friends goes horribly wrong and the three of you are forced to relive that horrible day, twenty-five years gone.

You're thirty-eight and it's just you and Juno, locked in a room, poison seeping into your veins, guns lying almost expectantly just a few feet away.


End file.
